Stupefied turned Thrilled
by E for Endurance
Summary: William is bored. So NATURALLY life decides to flip him upside down and backwards. Will even learns something about himself. Jack x Will... Willx Elizabeth... Will x O.C. (confusing- not until you read) Multi Page story
1. Thinking too much

Hello, my name is E for Endurance. Today, my poor poor girlfriend says that she is bored and read all the good Fanfiction. So, surprise...

*sorry it looked bad before. It got chopped in the upload process*

**Stupefied Turned Thrill**

William Turner picked up his sword, an unfortunate feeling of emptiness clinging to him.

Why?

He didnt true. Sure, Jack Sparrow was a pirate, who plundered and took what he wanted. Held nothing back.

Did what he wanted.

No. He may not be a villain or a killer, but he is still a criminal. And under Godm in love with Eliza-

He didns right. I do think too much, Will groaned with displeasure and raised his sword again.

ONE! He feinted to the left.

TWO! He hit the doll with the side of the blade on the left side.

THREE! He threw the sword, stabbing him straight to the heart of the dummy.

Will sauntered over to grab his sword, still having that feeling of being watched.

Was it Jack?

He spun around. But Jack would leave something, wouldnt he?

Sure which would be worse right now, but he was sure he wasn't alone.

"Hello? Is somebody here?" William asked.


	2. A female guest

CHAPTER II

William turned around suddenly, sword in hand…and nearly sliced off Elizabeth's hands.

"William!" she shrieked.

"Elizabeth!" He yells in shock and surprise. "I'm so sorry!"

"You- almost killed me." Elizabeth gasped in surprise and shock.

"Sweet heart. I'm so sorry." He wrapped her up in his arms. **_Why do I feel so empty?_** He dreamed about this moment growing up. His poor economic class separated him from her for all these years. He rescued her from evil murdering pirates. He was the hero, for parlay's sake. So why was he hugging her like she was a good friend?

"William." She purred, snaking her arms around him neck, drawing closer to his lips. "Nothing like a near death experience to bring two people together."

It wasn't like the two hadn't shared moments before. She had hinted towards having feelings for him while he had always begged to bring the weaponry to Master Swann's. She had worn rouges on her lips and soft dresses. And upon the ship, he had once seen her accidentally seen her sport a very flattering petty coat.

**_Ignore your thoughts. You think too much._**

_** Stop over-thinking.** _He leaned into her suggestion and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Even though she worked her hands up into his hair, ruffling it.

**_Damn…damn…DAMN …_ **

Every one of his teenage dreams and impulses shouted _GO! Take it! Take her!_

Yet, something was holding him in this firm embrace, without making dirty-love. He felt his chest seize and his body harden. His stomach jumped. When they parted, Elizabeth frowned, biting her lip.

"Uhm… what are you doing here Elizabeth?" He asked, trying to be suave.

"F-father allowed me to go out for a walk. Asked if I could check out his order time. I have guards waiting fifty paces away, but it's the most privacy I've had in weeks." Will nodded.

He was still watching over his shoulder for pirates. Every sword now had its own story behind it, often times he would spin his own story to fit it. And every Sunday, when no work was to be done, he would go to the Orphanage, the same he had been raised in, and tell his story. Altered to suit the children though. _No way_ was he telling the entire story to over-imaginative eight year olds about their father's being pirates damned to hell.

"I'm not much fun right now." He told her.

"I'm waiting for this maul to finish in the kiln." Her teeth raked her lower lip. **_Kiss her!_**

His emotions were wracked. He needed a clear head. "I can wait." She mumbled, reluctantly.

"Lizzie, you are horrible at waiting."

She pouted at the fact and sighed. "Tonight? After work?" She smiled.

"Look around, princess." He smiles.

"I have seven orders to fill. If I can, I'll personally deliver your father's new cannon plans." He smiles lightly at the blonde haired Victorian beauty. She was pure, but trying not to be. She was clad in a beautiful long blue lace dress, a little bit of white lace around the neck. She looked like a doll, her porcelain features sticking out in the fire light.

"Oh, alright." Elizabeth's shoulders slumped, but immediately regained her composer.

"I'll see you tonight, Mister Turner."

"Take care Miss Swann." He kissed her on the hand and walked her to the door. She walked out the door and to the officers in charge, her long skirt flowing behind her. He smiled at her backside as she walked in front of the officer.

The gentleman tried to take her arm, but she quickened her pace. Elizabeth… He sighed and went back to fish the maul out of the kiln.

"I thought she would never leave." The voice said behind him, sounding like dark chocolate. Will spun around to face the mysterious voice. It was a woman. Her long black hair cascaded down her back in waves, wild and somehow a bit like dread locks. In fact, a braid she sported on the left side of her face had beads woven into it. She wore a strange dress, white with no sleeves, held up by gold tassels holding the dress just above the chest. The dress also seemed to emphasize every curve and proportion of her body.

"W-wh-wha?" William's lips quivered, but he tried to raise his eyes and his chin to look like a proud, pious man even though he thought he might fall to the knees of this beautiful lady.

"Oh, William. William Turner. You do put up a bit of a fight."

Each word was like a ripple in a pond and did nothing for his aroused state. His newly found stutter and awe at this girl was melting his brain. "_Who. Are. You?"_ He asked, staring at her feet, which he found to be bare. He had to look away.

"Don't you know who I am?" The girl asked, a very smug look on her face. She walked towards him and circled him. "I'll give you a hiiint."

William had closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, nodding.

"There are things in this world beyond heaven and man. Curses, magic objects, devine forces…" With each word, she slowly walked behind his back, whispering in his ear. "Love…"

"Oh fuck." He breathed, squeezing his fists into tiny balls.

"Oh…yesses. I am Aphrodite, goddess of love and lust. I've been watching you for a long time William. You are quite an interesting man. So talented. With such a handsome physique. But so restrained, so much heartbreak." She breathed in his ear, hand perched on his shoulder. He shuddered at the touch. "I've come here not to punish you, William Turner." She finished the circle of his body and returned in front of him. "I have come to release your inner passion and desire. In other words, I'm setting you _free,_ little bird."

William's teeth were even more firmly pressed, managing to grit out a long 'no' as his stomach flipped in knots uncomfortably. "_Pl-ease._ No." He knew she was smiling through his closed eyes.

"Let it go." His stomach surged with passion, his brain expanded and his feet went numb all at the same time and he sank to the floor, unconscious.

**_*Well, if Circe can exist in Pirates, I'm going with all the Greek deities. Aphrodite's power always scared me. Good night mela.*_**

**_~ E. For Endurance_**


	3. Perchance to dream

"William…" a gentle voice called to him.

Will turned around. **_Back on the Pearl? Was I dreaming? Was everything a bad dream?_ **

He pulled himself off of his hammock and jumped down. Looking at himself, he wasn't wearing his clothes. He was wearing Jack's clothes. Or at least a spare pair.

"You a'right?' The voice, belonging to Mr. Joshamee Gibbs asked. He and Captain Jack Sparrow were standing in half-in-front, half over top-of-him.

"Yeah." He groaned.

"Wos- er- what's going on?"

"You fainted." Jack said, smiling to him.

"Good night, Will." _**Oh, Jack. Here to patronize me again.**_

"I'm fine." He wobbled and fell to his knees. Jack and Mr. Gibbs helped pick him up.

"Rest." Jack told him.

"No. I don't have time to rest. I have so much to do." He picked up a mop- a mop of all things?- and tried to bar the pair from his path, but stumbled again, falling on his butt. He had succeeded in making six steps. Jack walked over and put his arms around him, picking him up.

"No. Jack-put-me-down!" Will mumbled half-heartedly. He had no energy to fight and just felt his body relax into the hold.

**_Don't think._ **his body, his impulses, his soul pleaded.

**_No- D-don't,_ **the conscious part of his brain argued back pathetically.

**_Let's get this over_ with.** His urges moved him again. He leans into Jack and holds his chest…

William shot off the ground automatically. Every part of his body was alert at once…

A memory of what had happened on the Pearl on the way back to Port Royal. But what was with the last part?

_**What- the actual H-H-ELL- was- th-**_

He didn't want to think about it. He grabbed the blue prints and started up to the Swann estate, silently trying to sort himself. You had some bad dreams. It wouldn't be the first time, he thought to himself.

_**You had a dream of a goddess and then a memory of the Pearl. Trauma?**_ He asked of himself, trying to find out what was wrong.

_**Could be. You barley had a day back before "the Drunkard" called you back to work.** _

_**At least he didn't fire me.**_

_ **The lazy ass would be out of work.** _The silent conversation carried him through most of the city. In fact, he was in the silent debate with his mind, he didn't even notice when the yelling started from the bar. If he gave it any thought, it probably would have speared many negative thoughts about his drunken employer.

He had reached the estate when the guard ushered him inside to Governor Swann's office, giving him a brief rundown of the plans for the new reach cannons for the Island incase of more pirate or outlaw attacks.

Twenty minutes later, a very weary Will Turner left the office and started his way through the grand home.

_**I still have to get back. I have several projects to fin- **_

"Will!" Elizabeth ran to him. She enclosed him in a hug.

His eyes glazed over.

**_Don't think, t_**he voice, Aphrodite breathed in his mind. Will felt like he was… the only word to describe it would be floating. Yes, he was floating over top of himself, but still in his body. He saw his body inhale and exhale, but he felt nothing. He tried to scream. This was a whole new sensation. He couldn't feel anything.

The sensible part of Will tried to shake himself and move his feet, but his body wouldn't respond. _**Move. Move! Common' you git, move! You can't hug her all day. Her father will have a heart attack.**_

**_This is what happens when you are overworked, my poor Blacksmith. Always so careful, always too literal. Now, let's have some fun._ **He hugged her tightly to him.

"Somebody is happy today." She whispered into his ear.

**_Oh Liz, if only you knew._ **Aphrodite snickered. **_Lovesick little girl._ **

Elizabeth took the zombified Will by the hand and dragged him to an empty room overlooking the ocean.

**_What could she be doing?_ **William wondered.

She put her arms around his neck and climbed on his front, wrapping her legs around him.

**_Oh my god. Elizabeth- you're going to be married soon!_ **

Then- she kissed him. And poor Will was along for the ride, to the unknown.


	4. Drama

Elizabeth took Will over to the corner at the far side of the room, not being very gentle.

"Elizabeth!" He cried in his mind. "You have to stop!"

His body however was holding her tight.

"Mmmhph!" Elizabeth moaned, sticking her tongue in his mouth. "Yushhhh."

His arms moved around her back and he felt her doing the same on his.

Then, her tongue liked his neck sending him into a wave of dizziness, delirium…

"Elizabeth." He said. He SAID. He could control his body again.

"Darling?" She cooed.

"I think-that we—we're- moving too fast." He said breathlessly. He scooted back slightly, his back against a window.

"Will." Her lips went wide, eyes very doe-like. "Please. Take me away."

"Lizzie. You're getting married. This isn't right." He pressed his lips together, closing his eyes. This was hard.

Elizabeth's chest rose slightly. Then again. Her white face was turning red as her eyes were starting to puff.

"Don't cry. I'll be fine. You're going to be one of the most successful wom-"

"No-"

"I just think we're moving too fast. I loved you, but it's obvious that I'm not going to be a safe man to be around. You can never be around me without-"

"Don't you dare. Don't. You. DARE. Try to make this better. I am not a toy! I am NOT a woman to be LOOKED after!" Her voice, which had started out in a low croak had turned into a frantic yell. Her chest was rising and falling faster and faster.

Will made the mistake of putting his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort and quiet her. The girl he once had a crush on.

"DON'T TOUCH ME." She pushed his hand back, shoving him back.

The window and Will, were thrown backwards out into the street.


End file.
